


Stress Relief

by phantisma



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8819134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: Colonel Samantha Carter has needs, and on Atlantis her options are limited. When she goes looking to rekindle an old friends with benefits relationship, she gets more than she bargained for...and exactly what she needs.





	

She bites her lip and knocks, waits. She’s pretty sure she shouldn’t be here, not now. The fling they’d had was long ago, and even then there were no promises. He’s moved on, she’s pretty sure. But it’s been a long week and she’s aching for what he could give her, to let go of leadership and stress, melt into the heat of a purely physical relationship with someone who knew exactly what she needed.

When the door opens, she’s almost convinced herself to leave, but then there’s John, in nothing but his boxers, his erection obvious, as if he is anticipating her. She starts to say something, but sees movement in the background, realizes just a little too late that she was interrupting, not anticipated.

She opens her mouth to apologize, but as she turns to leave, his hand slides down her arm, warm skin reminding her why shed come. He smiles as he stands aside, holding the door open, drawing her in. His arms slide around her and he kisses up her neck as he moves them into the room. Her mouth falls open as she sees who John has been with, and Ronon responds by licking at her lips, closing his mouth over hers in a hungry kiss.

Ronon’s big hands on her hips pull her deeper into the room, and John’s mouth finds her ear, whispers to her that it’s okay, that she’s safe. Her eyes close as Ronon’s hand round her hips, cupping her ass to pull her to him. John’s fingers work the buttons of her shirt. Facial hair scrapes over her cheek.

She knows she needs to leave, stop this before it begins, but she abandons even the thought of it as John’s hands slide over bare skin and down into her uniform pant, his fingers sliding over her clit and she surges up, her breast offered up to Ronon’s hungry mouth. The fabric of her bra is wet and his teeth tease over her nipples. John’s finger strums against her clit and she gasps, turning her head to find his mouth. Her pants are open, and her bra is loose. Ronon’s hand slips insider her panties, taking over as John’s hands lift, taking her shirt and bra and tossing them across the room. 

They turn her, John kissing over her skin as Ronon’s big middle finger slides inside of her, his dirty chuckle in her ear. He fucks her with that finger until she is rocking on his hand. John works her pants down. Ronon’s hand cups her, lifts her and suddenly she is naked between them. Ronon’s thumb works against her clit and she shakes as orgasm overtakes her unexpectedly. 

John presses in against her, pushes her into Ronon’s solid form, kissing her deeply. His cock brushes her thigh and she aches to be filled with it, lifting her left leg to his hip and hooking a hand behind Ronon’s neck. Ronon helps, lifting her right leg as John shifts, rubs the head of his cock against the slick wet lips of her pussy before he presses in and up. Her head falls back against Ronon, her eyes closing as John rocks them together.

They move in slow, stuttering motions toward the bed, until Ronon can help her lie back, brings a pillow to help tilt her hips. John resumes his slow motion, fucking in and down and she fists her fingers in the blanket beneath her, rising up to meet each thrust.

John moans and draws her eyes to where Ronon is pressed to his back, his teeth working over a spot on John’s shoulder. John’s head turns and the kiss is messy, tongues and teeth and lips. Ronon moves and John stills, his mouth open as Ronon’s cock spreads him open and sinks inside him. She almost comes again at the site, and does come again as Ronon’s thrust carries through John and into her. 

John’s body covers hers, his cock deep inside of her just starting to soften, but they still rock together as Ronon fucks him, coming with a grunt and slumping forward. They lie there, panting, sweating. Reality begins to intrude and she lifts her head, thinking she should go. Ronon shifts, John slides off the bed. 

She stands, looking for her clothes, but Ronon steps between her and the pile of cloth she had been wearing when she arrived. He says nothing but she can see they aren’t done, with each other or with her. The finger that presses to her lips tastes salty when she licks it, sucks it into her mouth. She surrenders to it, this moment. The world outside ceases to exist and there is only this physical sensation, the press of hot bodies, the smell of sex…

***

She’s lost count of the number of times they’ve brought her to orgasm, to incoherent begging, to wordless screams of pleasure…she cannot number the hours since she knocked on the door, since they touched her, since she let them.

John is behind her, her head resting on his belly, his cock half hard beneath her head. He pulls her hands up behind him, guides her to hold her wrists, securing her to him. His hands glide down her arms, cup her breasts, thumbs working circles over her nipples. 

Her legs are bent at the knees, spread open, her skin covered in sweat. Ronon moves between them, his hands on her thighs, on her belly, stroking her before his lips slide damply over her open thighs, his face turning to raise a burn along tender skin. His mouth moves to her slit, his tongue sliding through the combined come to press into her swollen pussy. She brings her knees in, wanting to hold him there, but his hands push them back, and his tongue laps up to her clit, making her shudder. It won’t take much to push her back into orgasm, she’s nearly there again.

His teeth take her clit gently and he turns his head, his eyes looking up at her as he growls around the sensitive nub. It vibrates through her and sets off the pending orgasm. Ronon’s hands slide up to her knees, pressing them back as she trembles, the sounds coming from her mouth both needy and sated at the same time. John’s hands take over from Ronon, holding her open and vulnerable as Ronon rises up, filling her with his cock. He takes his time, moving easily, slowly until his groin is pressing against her. 

He leans forward, licking into John’s mouth, sharing the taste of her, the taste of come. John’s cock twitches under her, hardening and pressing into her shoulder. Ronon pulls out just as slowly, each thrust slow and deep.

John guides her legs down, around Ronon’s waist and Ronon’s hands slide beneath her ass, John's hands slide to her back and together they lift her up so that she slides down the length of Ronon's cock, his hands lifting her again and letting her slide down him. Behind her Jhn is moving, fingers sliding over her skin, pressing into her ass. Ronon holds her, his hands spreading her open as John rubs over her hole with the slick end of his cock. She gasps as he presses up and in, and they take turns filling her until she is lost in the rhythm, her head dropping back onto John's shoulder.

With her eyes closed it seems to blur, hands and lips and cocks and she is boneless between them as she falls into another orgasm, her entire body quaking as they move together…it goes on for a small eternity before they are both coming and stilling and they are quiet, pressed together. 

The skies are starting to lighten outside the windows that look out over Atlantis when they finally separate, and she goes to dress quietly. She pauses with her shoes in hand, crossing to where they sit side by side on the bed watching her. She kisses them each, soft, tender, heartfelt, thanking them without words. She leaves then, returns to her own quarters to shower off the smell of a night filled with sex, to dress in her uniform and prepare to face another day of duty and command.


End file.
